The Past, the Present, the Future
by beebistar
Summary: Being the son of the strict and hostile chairman of the Otori Medical company, Kyoya must form a secure friendship with the chairman of the ex-rival company's son, much to his annoyance. Please R&R


**So here is a new story for OHSHC. I did not write it, my friend did and she asked me to post it up here as she does have a FF account but she forgot it. I DID GET PERMISSION! She told me to mention that don't judge too harshly if the story may not be correct as to what really happened. It was for an essay for school so it couldn't be the exact same. **

**This story is about Kyoya and Tamaki and how they met and what proceeded. Enjoy!**

**Summery-** Being the son, especially the third son, of the strict, hostile and stubborn Chairman of the Otori Medical Company located in Japan, Kyoya must form a secure friendship with the son of the Chairman of the ex-rival Suoh Company to keep the peace between the two companies, much to his annoyance. When the two sons finally meet however and get to know each other better, Kyoya finds that the very dramatic, capricious, flamboyant and overwhelmingly optimistic Tamaki to have a very positive affect on him which will most likely, change the future of his pre-destined life forever.

* * *

><p>Growling under his breath, Kyoya glared at his target with dark, narrowed eyes, wishing that he had the ability to shoot darts from them as to hopefully hit the babbling blonde haired "moron" straight in the head to shut him up. He began muttering a plan to himself as to what he would do to the airheaded Tamaki if he were to mention wanting a kotatsu one more time.<p>

How many more times must he mention that the Japanese only used them in winter?

Tamaki, born and reared in France, had been new to the country and therefore had no idea about anything to do with Japanese culture. He was somewhat, extravagant, charming, egotistical and narcissistic. He was that particular type of person who would find the good in everyone, no matter what they might have done in their past. Some would think, along with Kyoya, that he was extremely obnoxious due to his flamboyant, overly dramatic and annoyingly child-like behavior.

Even after only knowing each other for a few weeks, he had already considered the sly and calculating Kyoya to be his best friend.

Skipping through the corridor of the high School for which his father was the Chairman of, Tamaki set out on his new goal in life, to finally sit under a kotatsu, in the middle of September.

Idiot.

But no matter about all the many times Tamaki drove Kyoya to drink; Kyoya would always be indebted to him. Afterall, it was Tamaki who had brought Kyoya out from his cold, dark shell. It was he who showed Kyoya that if he wanted something in life, he could not give up on it. He should keep fighting for it instead of accepting the fate that was ready and waiting for him.

Kyoya, the class chairman for two years running, noticed that Tamaki, standing by the entrance to the school's main stairwell, had turned back to face him with a quizzical look on his slightly tanned face. He looked and sounded more annoyingly child-like than usual, "Aren't you coming along, mon ami?" he called back with a wave of his hand, his voice echoing throughout the empty corridor. He smiled brightly in understanding when Kyoya failed to reply.

A deep breath escaped through Kyoya's clenched teeth. There was just no way he could possibly stay mad at the guy standing before him and to his annoyance, his lips formed into a smile before he had time to stop himself. His shoulders hunched over in defeat. He had to admit it to himself, Tamaki's smile was infectious.

Thinking back, it all started two years ago…

Unfortunately for Kyoya during breakfast one morning, Kyoya's father, Otori, called upon his son unexpectedly at the dining room table before the family dispersed from the large, flashy, family home for the day. This came as a slight shock, as his father rarely spoke to him outside of business matters, feeling that the third child was unimportant to a family. The only children important enough in a family were the first born and the second born. According to , the first born was to take over the business and the second to follow and support the first born. Therefore, he unnecessarily, put extra pressure on Kyoya and purposely made it harder for his third son to try and impress and satisfy him. No matter how hard he would try at something, his father would always find a fault and would always find a way of bringing him down. His father never failed to remind his son that no matter what he does or what he achieves, he will always be just the "third son". As the third son, he was taught to play the game wisely when it came to business, such as becoming "friends" with his fellow students at high school whose parents, either business people or just plain rich, could benefit his father's company.

"Suoh's son, Tamaki, has arrived from France and will be enrolling in your school. As the third son, you make sure he feels welcome and get to know him as much as possible. His father's business is important for ours." Akito Otori informed his son coldly, without so much as a glance.

How far could he demonstrate his real abilities without exceeding the limits of being "third son"?

Before being born, his father had already mapped out his son's future.

His life had already been painted on a canvas, where it will never be allowed to go beyond the magnificent frame which surrounds it. And for this, he will always, as stated by his father countless times, remain in the background. He will always be just a chess piece, to be moved by his father.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had a rather happy upbringing when you take away all the family problems. His father, , Chairman of the major leading high school academy in Tokyo, met his mother on a business trip to France. Being in an unhappy engagement to another woman back in Japan, decided to remain in France to marry her.

Upon his own bitter, arrogant mother hearing that her son had a child, especially with someone she did not approve of, she forced him against his will to go back to Japan, leaving Tamaki and his sickly mother in France. But at the age of fourteen, Tamaki's grandmother reluctantly travelled to France to make a deal with Tamaki's mother as had no other children other than Tamaki. The deal was that Tamaki would come to live in Japan and his mother would be supplied with money for the rest of her days. The only catch was that she would never be allowed to see her son again. Although Tamaki's mother refused, Tamaki himself, agreed to the deal.

Even with all the upset, tension and trouble in his family, Tamaki's crazy antics, dramatic, charming and flamboyant behavior was never affected. It was admirable in the way that he refused to be dragged down by it.

Both sons, upon hearing each other's backgrounds, realized they had many things in common.

The biggest one being that they both wanted to be accepted.

One wanting to be accepted by his father and the other by his grandmother.

This was why they remained best friends for the two years they have known each other.

But two years ago, the thoughts of being friends, let alone best friends, with the blonde "moron", would have drove Kyoya to run away as quickly as he could and never look back.

They would never forget that day when they first met. That's the day when everything changed…

"Chairman, vice-chairman, come over here, please." The school's vice principle smiled and beckoned them forward with a wave of her hand. Kyoya, being the chairman of his class, stepped into the office, along with his fellow student who was the vice-chairman, "Let me introduce you both to Tamaki Suoh."

Watching this guy bow curtly before them, Kyoya's poker face fell slightly and a silent sigh escaped him, already seemingly annoyed by this boy who was smiling charmingly back at them.

"And this is Kyoya Otori, the class chairman," the vice-principle continued, motioning to kyoya, "and vice-chairman, Renge Jonouchi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Tamaki smiled and took Renge's hand in his and kissed it, making Kyoya's eyes widen in what seemed to be shock.

What type of student bows and kisses a fellow students hand? Who does that?

Tamaki then proceeded to compliment Renge, which made Kyoya's jaw drop and his eyes widen even more. Maybe it was cultural differences, he thought. The compliments obviously made the girl blush; answering the suspicions in Kyoya's mind that yes, maybe Tamaki was full of himself. Tamaki was not only full of himself, but he seemed oblivious that he came off this way.

Being Kyoya, he had already done his research on Tamaki, even though there was not a lot of information to work on. This guy already seemed like the complete opposite of him. He knew it was going to be tricky to hold his cool with him. He was jolted from his thoughts by Tamaki holding out his hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kyoya-kun."

But being his father's son, he was expected to be polite, no matter how much he detested it. Briefly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he held out his own hand, "Oh no, the pleasure is mine." He wore his false smile like a mask and remembering his father's words, offered to show Tamaki around the school and its grounds in order to come off as polite and friendly. They shook on it, but it wasn't long before Kyoya had the privilege of witnessing the first act of Tamaki's very childish and over-exaggerating side.

The first question uttered regarded a kotatsu, much to Kyoya's surprise.

Tamaki slowed to a halt as they neared the end of their walk under the magnificent arced walkway out in the grounds, "By the way, Kyoya, do you happen to have a kotatsu at your house?"

Kyoya turned back to look at him, his brows raised in slight amusement, "Huh?"

"A kotatsu, Kyoya! Kotatsu sure are great, aren't they?" Tamaki cried gleefully and proceeded to join his hands together at his chest, his torso rocking from side to side. The expression on his face made it look like the thought of the subject of a mere kotatsu was just too much to bear and that he would burst from happiness at any moment.

Kyoya pondered that maybe this guy had a condition? Maybe some wires up in his head were currently loose? Or maybe he was just plain overly-enthusiastic.

"Here in Japan, you have the charming culture of sitting on the floor without being thought of as 'insane'. I had made up my mind that once I got here, I would sit under one! But…we only have western styled rooms at my place."

With one brow high up on his forehead and the other brow furrowed, Kyoya figured he was the type who adored Japanese culture yet knew nothing about it. He quickly thought of a solution, "Unfortunately, I don't have a kotatsu at my place either. We do have Japanese styled rooms, however." He then plastered on his fake smile, until her heard a rather terrified scream. It was Tamaki, no less, completely horrified by what he had just been told.

Had Kyoya stepped on some invisible land mine?

"I'm so sorry Kyoya. You have no kotatsu. How insensitive of me to ask you such a question." Tamaki was currently leaning forward against a wall, his elbows supporting his weight. He seemed truly horrified with himself for asking such an innocent question, "Your family aren't all that close, are they?" he whispered, his head slowly looking back to look at the steaming Kyoya, his eyes all wide and sad. Walking forward, he placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, "It's OK, you know? You don't have to hide that fact. A kotatsu is a symbol of happiness in a Japanese home. But I guess you don't have that at your place, huh?"

Now extremely irritated, Kyoya decided to let Tamaki's little 'mistake' slip and offered to place a kotatsu in one of his rooms back at home. The reaction he got was not what he was expecting.

Jumping up in the air for joy, Tamaki cried out happily and then hugged his new "best friend".

"You're the best, Kyoya! My best friend! And to make us even closer, I will call you my 'mon ami'!"

Six weeks later…

Now at the end of his rope, Kyoya stormed through the front door of his home after going out on a business trip to town but was surprised when he heard a soft melody coming from the music room. Someone was playing the piano. Walking quietly to the door of the music room, he stood there, astonished. It was Tamaki. He noticed his family gathered around him, listening intently to the soft music. They all seemed interested, more so than they ever were with him. He composed himself, ready to take on Tamaki Suoh, once and for all. He may have them all fooled, but he didn't fool Kyoya.

The past few weeks had not gone to plan. His job was to make Tamaki feel welcome, to respond to his every whim, in which he did so but being Tamaki, his 'demand list' grew and doubled quickly. Even for Kyoya, keeping up with the "moron's" demands was difficult. At an outing to the beach, after receiving disappointing news that they were not going to be able to visit the town of Kyoto , Tamaki felt it was his duty to forgive Kyoya for his failure, "I am sorry for asking you to indulge my capriciousness, Kyoya. I'm sorry. I have overestimated your abilities."

Upon hearing this, it took every ounce of Kyoya's self-control not to attack Tamaki who was sulking while sitting on the sand, his arms wrapped securely around his knees.

A few days later, after constant mithering from Tamaki about going to the town of Hokkaido, Tamaki turned it back in his face, lecturing Kyoya that now is a time to study and that when tests were over, he would happily play with him. This drove Kyoya mad. Literally.

Now standing in the door of the music room, watching his own family tear up listening to Tamaki play, the grudge he bared him lifted slightly. He unwittingly, began to tear up also. But still, Tamaki remained an idiot.

Sitting in the lounge on the large sofa, Kyoya put as much distance between them as possible and faced away from Tamaki who now began to finally speak up, "I'm sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, Kyoya."

"I thought you said you would be busy studying for the tests we have in a week's time?" Kyoya replied, a bit more sharply than necessary.

"I wanted to take a look at your house. It's huge, Kyoya! I wonder which is bigger though, this house or my old house back in France." Tamaki pondered, a finger tapping at his chin in thought.

"Well, I don't know," began Kyoya in a slightly sarcastic tone, his lips bordering on a sneer, "I don't know about your mansion back in France but _clearly_ the Suoh estate would be bigger, eh?"

Tamaki sighed and leaned back into the sofa, "I wouldn't know. I have never been to the main estate before. I live in the second estate which I gather would be a lot smaller. My grandmother thinks it best for me to remain there. But what about you, will you become head of the Otori family when you get older?"

"There's no way that will happen. I have two older brothers. I will end up working for them." He answered, his eyes dropping to his knees.

"That's funny; I thought you were the type of person who would want more from life than just working under your brothers, no? I can see that you aren't completely happy with your situation. How could you give up so easily?"

Kyoya could feel the anger rising deep within him but tried to contain it, "I haven't given up. It is just the way it is. The way it is meant to be. But you, " his eyes darted over at Tamaki, " I can see that you don't really care that you are the only heir to the Suoh family. You definitely will succeed, whereas I will not. You couldn't possibly understand."

Tamaki was taken aback. Kyoya's harsh reply stung a little. "I have no idea if I will succeed as my grandmother doesn't like me. If she continues to feel that way, I will have no chance of being heir, or being anything for that matter. I have an interest in my father's work, don't get me wrong… but there are more things I could do with my life," Tamaki had not realized that Kyoya was sitting there, glaring at him with clenched fists, "like going travelling around the world for example and seeing other cultures, doing charity work or even setting up animal shelters around the world! Wouldn't that be amazing, Kyo -"

That was the last straw.

"Come off it!" Kyoya roared, rising from his place on the sofa and grabbing Tamaki by the collar of his shirt. His eyes ablaze, he shook Tamaki furiously, "Travelling? How can you so easily give up like that? You don't have a situation like me! You have a chance, if only you'll try! Why won't you? You're blessed that you are the only son! You're just…" shaking his head in pure rage, he shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

There was no hint of anger in Tamaki's eyes as he stared back up at Kyoya, "It's you who has accepted the fate handed to you. If you want to surpass your brothers so bad, then go ahead. The one who isn't doing anything and who has given up is you!"

Hearing those words felt like being set free from being pinned back and tied up, it felt good, like it was a load of weight being lifted from Kyoya's shoulders.

"By the way, Kyoya, where is that kotatsu you promised me?" Tamaki smiled, willing to forgive and forget about Kyoya's little surprise attack, "I really thought you would have had it ready for me by now." He playfully scolded, "That's why I came here in the first place."

There was something about the current situation which tickled Kyoya and he began to laugh, for the first time since his mother passed away a few years ago, making Tamaki feel uneasy.

"What are you laughing about? Are you laughing at me? I bet you do have the kotatsu but you are hiding it from me!" Tamaki whined and folded his arms across his chest.

Kyoya stopped suddenly and thumped Tamaki on his head, "You're such an idiot. A kotatsu is only used in winter."

…

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya heard his name echo throughout the corridor, bringing him back to the present day.

"Kyoya, what are you daydreaming about?" Tamaki was still waiting at the entrance to the staircase, his foot tapping impatiently against the marbled floor, "Kyoya, we'll be late. I told the guys to set up a kotatsu! This will be a memorable day, mon ami!"

Catching up to his blonde haired friend, Kyoya lightly thumped him on his head, "A kotatsu is only used in winter, meaning that you sitting under one today, in September, won't count as being 'proper Japanese culture' and after what, two years, you have still failed to sit under one. Moron." Watching Tamaki starting the water works and get overly-upset never failed to amuse Kyoya. He certainly was a very eccentric friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. Thankies! xD<strong>


End file.
